


Fake boyfriend?

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: It's my first work so I hope it doesn't suck.In here Cyrus is 16 and T.J is 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work so I hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> In here Cyrus is 16 and T.J is 17

"you have to help me!" T.J. had been waiting for Cyrus at the swings for the last ten minutes. The younger boy had texted him 'SOS' which meant 'stuff' was going on which meant swings meeting. He figured it was urgent because it was latter than usual and the text had a lot of exclamation points, but he didn't expect to see Cyrus running to their place like a mad man.

"What's going on? You're kind of worrying me!" T.J and Cyrus had been friends for a while now, Buffy and him were cool and he and Andi actually got along and after fixing something that happened when they were younger even Jonah was friends with him. So, more often that not, T.J would hang out with the GHC + Jonah. But his friendship with Cyrus was different, deeper. He trusted him with almost everything, he considered him a Best friend.

"What's going on...is tha..." Cyrus was breathless due to the running he had just made.

"Underdog! Breathe! Then talk."

"Okay" after a few minutes he was good as new. "So what is going on is that my mom's sister, my aunt, is coming to visit!"

"Sorry but, I don't understand why that is a problem..." T.J was confused, he thought something really bad had happened.

"No, you don't understand! Remember those stories Andi told about her aunt?" Oh he did remember, from what he had heard Andi's mom and her sister were always trying to one up each other, sometimes it would get ugly. "My mom and her sister are even worst" worst? T.J didn't even want to imagine.

"Okay,but if that happens everytime, what's different this time?"

"This time my cousin, who's exactly my age by the way, is bringing her boyfriend so we can meet him" then Cyrus made a little break looking a bit anxious, took a deep breath and said "so she told her they would meet mine too"

"Your what? You don't even have a girlfriend" T.J was so confused and all Cyrus could think was how oblivious this boy was.

"I don't and I never will" now T.J was even more confused. " My mom said they would meet my boyfriend. I'm gay T.J"

" So, you mean to tell me we've been friends for years now, and you're only telling me now?" T.J was hurt. He hadn't told Cyrus he was gay either but it wasn't like a secret, it just never came out . Maybe Cyrus did the same.

" Yeah, sorry"

"It's okay. So what are you going to do? Cyrus starting looking nervous again.

"About that. That's actually why I called you here" he thought the reason he was asked here was everything Cyrus had said before. What could he possibly do about this? And as if Cyrus was reading his mind, he asked "could you be my fake boyfriend?" 

T.J was shook, out of all things that were going through his head, Cyrus asking him to be his fake boyfriend was not it. He wished the younger man asked him to be his real boyfriend, but this would have to do.

"Sure, you know I will always help you muffin"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2  
> I'm going to do a part 3 but idk if that's going to be the last one or not
> 
> Thanks for the support

The next day at Andi's Cyrus told her and Buffy everything that happened with T.J.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to ask him to be your fake boyfriend but not to be your real boyfriend! You've been crushing on him ever since he help you get a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin"

"Easier said than done Buffy! You've been in love with Martin for years now and you haven't done anything about it either." It was hard to make Buffy go quite but every once in a while Cyrus could do it. "Besides, it wasn't ever since he got me the muffin, it probably was when he met me at the swings or the basketball game he couldn't play" Cyrus smiled remembering those moments.

"But seriously Cy? What's stopping you from telling him? He was hopping she would let this go, but he wasn't that lucky. He really just wanted to think on how him and T.J were going to do this whole pretending to be a couple thing.

"Oh I don't know,maybe because there's a 99% chance that he is straight"

"Have you ever seen him dating a girl?" He hates how Buffy had a answer for everything.

"Well, have you ever seen him dating a boy?"

"No, you know why? Because the boy he wants, wants to fake date him! Now please both of you shut up, I'm thinking" Andi had been quite between Cyrus and Buffy's interaction until now. She always had the best plans so she had thinking how Cyrus and T.J were going to be the best 'couple'.

"Sorry" they both said.

"So, here's what you need to know so far Cyrus, we're all meeting at the spoon later so I can tell you and T.J my plan" she was seriously not going to tell him?? 

"Okay...well, I have to go, help my mom get things ready for tonight, I'll see you later.

 

***********************

Later at the spoon:

 

"Okay, so everyone's here finally" Andi said giving a side look at T.J for being late. "T.J and Cyrus, sit next to each other. You know, like you always do" everyone sat and ordered.

"What do we do now?" Cyrus couldn't tell who was more nervous, him or T.J

"You do what you always do" Andi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What? How come is that going to make us look like boyfriends" at least T.J was just as confused as Cyrus.

"Uh you guys are so oblivious" Buffy whispered more to herself than anyone else. Even though everyone heard.

"You do as you always do, you guys are already flirty and bantery with each other the other thing you have to add is hand holding and hugging and all that kind of stuff" what she was saying made sense, he didn't really understand the part where she said they were already flirty with each other, from Cyrus' point if view he didn't even know how to flirt let alone do it with T.J

"Now T.J, put your arm around Cyrus" oh god this whole thing was going to be the death of him. He just hoped no one could hear his heart go baboon baboom baboom the moment T.J actually did it. Even thought it was unusual for them it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Cyrus, lean in, be all cutie, c'mon guys we don't have to tell you everything have we?" 

"Chill Buffy, it's not like we've done this before!" They actually had, once at T.J's house when they were making a movie marathon, he didn't know how they ended up on that position but they did.

"Our work here it's done. Keep doing these little things even when alone so it won't look staged in front of Cyrus' family. Bye, have fun" Andi said and she and Buffy got up to leave.

"Just don't have too much fun" 

"Buffy!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3  
> Not the last part.   
> Thanks for the support

"So, what do we do now?" Cyrus asked the boy sitting next to him.

"I don't know. We have a lot of time to kill, what do couples do?"

"Don't ask me! I only dated once, with a girl. I'm gay" TJ chuckled, he wasn't used to Cyrus being so open about his sexuality.

"Oh yeah, Iris right? What did you guys do?"

" Well we talked about our favourite things, like dinosaurs, and we would watch documentaries and movies...other times we would just go for a walk"

"That sounds nice"

"It was, but it felt like doing with with Andi or Buffy, or even Jonah now. I think you're supposed to feel something different with the person you like" like what I feel when I'm with you, Cyrus says this part only to himself, to scared to tell the boy how he feels.

TJ understood what Cyrus was saying. He always felt different when he hang out with him.

"So, wanna go to the swings? Then maybe come over to my house and watch a movie or something?" TJ really wasn't sure what they were supposed to do, all he was thinking was that if he was dating Cyrus for real he would want to spend as much time with him as possible, no matter what they were doing.

"Sure, that sounds awesome" Cyrus gave TJ a little smile and they got up and left, going to their favourite place in the world.

No matter how many times they went to the park together, they would always go to the swings and nowhere else.

Cyrus loved his friendship with TJ. You know those friendships you have that when no one talks it's awkward? With him the silence was comfortable, there was no need to fulfill it. But now they had been swinging for a while and TJ was awfully quiet.

"What are you thinking about? Is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Do you remember the first time we were here?"

"It feels like forever ago"

"You never sang the swing song anymore"

So Cyrus starts singing it ,TJ joing and they both end up laughing.

"I can't believe you remember that" Cyrus says.

"I remember everything about you" TJ says it so softly, and it wasn't even suppose to come out like that.

Cyrus blushes but doesn't know what to say. Was it real or was TJ just working on his fake boyfriend charm?

"So, wanna leave?"

"Yeah let's go" they start walking to TJ's, they're walking so close together that their hands brush against each other every once in a while. Cyrus gains a bust of confidence and intertwines his fingers with him.

TJ was totally not expecting that so he shivers a little and looks at Cyrus.

"Couples hold hands right? TJ is disappointed to say the least. But what was he thinking, that Cyrus really liked him and was holding his hand just because he really wanted to? Yeah, keep dreaming.

"Yeah, sure"

They continue walking in silence and for the first time in their years of friendship there's an uncomfortable silence. Cyrus was starting to think this was a bad idea, but now it was to late to back down. He just hoped they could go back to normal after this.

"Hey mom" TJ gives his mom a kiss when they arrive.

"Hi Ms. Kippen"

" Hey guys, you arrived at the right time, I just bought a bunch of snacks. TJ made me but these for you" she says holding up a box of chocolate-chocolate chip muffins.

Cyrus was speechless, TJ asked his mom to buy his favourite muffins just for when he came over, that was so sweet.

"Mom" the older guy whines clearly embarrassed.

"Thanks Ms. Kippen. I'm going to grab these and we're going upstairs" he takes the box with his favourite thing in the world and without even thinking grabs TJ's hand like it's the most natural thing in the world and goes to the room he's used to being lately.

"What do you wanna watch?" TJ asks after they're bith settled in his bed.

"Hum... We could watch 'Love, Simon' I've been meaning to watch it but never did" TJ had already seen the movie but he didn't mind watching it again with Cyrus.

Cyrus totally called it that blue was Braam but was still surprised when he met Simon at the Ferris wheel.

"My mom just texted, we should get going"

"Okay, let's go"

"Fair warning before we go, my mom also thinks this relationship is real"

"That's okay" they say their goodbyes to TJ's mom and leave 

 

************

"We're here" Cyrus announces when they enter the house.

"Hello sweetheart and hello TJ it's nice to finally meet you as Cyrus boyfriend. I'm sorry you guys felt like you couldn't tell us that you were together, I hope you never have to feel like that anymore. We fully support you guys." TJ didn't know what to say. All h could think was how awkward it would be to come over after all this was over.

"Thank you Ms. Goodman" is all he ends up saying. They help clean up some stuff that was left cleaning and wait for Cyrus aunt, cousin and cousin's girlfriend to show up.

"I'm so nervous" Cyrus whispers to TJ 

"Don't be, we're going to nail it" he assures the younger boy and intertwines their fingers one more time. Cyrus could get used to this.

"They're here" Cyrus' stepdad announces.

Cyrus, without meaning to, puts more pressure on TJ's hand and TJ offers him a smile that says 'everything's going to be okay'


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello family!" Aunt Lucy said. This women, as long as she was winning, was always in a good mood. And even though she just got here, she already thinks she's winning because when Cyrus' mom said he had a boyfriend she thought she was lying.

Cyrus looks at his cousin and his girlfriend, she's pretty but TJ is prettier.

His aunt starts greeting everyone, makes a weird face at TJ because she doesn't know who he is, but gives him a kiss on the cheek just like she did with everyone else.

"Look at my son, isn't he so grown up?" And greetings are over and it's competition time. Honestly Cyrus thinks his cousin looks exactly the same.

"Yeah, you know what? Not so much. But have you looked at Cyrus? He's just been getting taller and taller"

"Yes, Cyrus honey, you're growing up way to fast"

Mom 1 - aunt Lucy 0

"This is Molly, my girlfriend" Brandon says directly at Cyrus. It wasn't just their moms, Cyrus and his cousin had a little competition going on too.

"Nice to meet you Molly. This is my boyfriend, TJ" the older guy puts his arm around Cyrus' waist and he wishes he would never let go.

"Oh, so he is real? My mom was sure aunty was lying. So how long have you known each other?"

"We met two years ago. what about you?"

"We've known each other for 6 months now,it was love at first sight" his mom and girlfriend go 'awwnnn', even my mom almost joins them. It wasn't even that cute. Cyrus didn't belive in love at first sight. "So, cousin, when did you know you liked TJ?"

Cyrus knew this kind of questions would come up, it didn't make him less nervous to answer them though

"Honestly I don't belive in the all love at first sight thing. I'm not sure when it happened. I guess I could quote Hazel Grace and say that I fell in love with him the way you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once. I guess I was sure I had fallen for him when he asked me for the first time if I wanted to hang out withhim and his friends." TJ was at loss of words, Cyrus seemed so honest, he was being a better actor the TJ ever thought he could be. 

"That is so cute" Molly spoke for the fisrt time tonight. Cyrus decided right there that she was nicer than he first thought and his cousin didn't deserve her.

Now everyone was looking at TJ, expecting him to say something. He took a deep breath and said:

"I have to disagree with Cyrus. It kind of was love at first sight to me. You probably don't know this, but I used to be a jerk, to everyone, except Cyrus. The day we met I was asking his best friend to tutor me, she said she would only do it if I helped her friend Cyrus get a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin and when I looked at him something happened in me that I don't even know how to explain, that made me not want to be mean to him. From that moment on everytime I was with him only made me fall deeper and deeper in love with him" TJ didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the factthat Cyrus would think all he just said was a lie. But TJ had never been so honest in his life.

Cyrus had never been so confused. He had never wanted words to be as true as the ones he just heard. This was a terrible idea. If he was already in love with the older boy, the more he spoke, the harder he fell. He looked at his family and they were adorably looking at him and TJ.

"Okay, let's go eat" Cyrus announces.

Dinner is awkward to say the least. Cyrus' mom and aunt continue their competition with each other and he and his cousin were glaring at each other all the time."

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom, Cyruus will you take me there, I can't remember where it is"

"of course Brendan, we'll be right back"

As soon as Brendon knew the others couldn't hear them he said: "so, how long have you been dating?"

"We've already talked about this"

"No, you talked about when you realised your feelings, which was way to cute by the way"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I don't buy this perfect relationship" Cyrus didn't know what to say.

 

 

Meanwhile at the dinner table:

 

"What's taking them so long?" Cyrus step-dad asked.

T was wondering the same thing. He really didn't like his cousin at all, there was something off about him.

"I'm going to check on them" TJ said and went to find the boys.

"I'm going to" Molly said.

 

"you know what?I really don't care if you belive in my relationship or not, you're just saying that because you wish your relationship was as good as mine. TJ is the sweetest guy in the world, he makes me feel like no one has ever made feel before, and he's changed and helped me so much. I love him, so it really doesn't matter to me if you belive me or not" Cyrus just poured his heart out to the person he despises the mot, but he meant every word and regrets nothing.

His cousin sems to be speachless.

"So, do you actually want to go to the bathroom or can we go bact to dinner?"

"let's go" is all he says.

When Cyrus turns back he sees TJ and Molly looking at him with shocked faces.

TJ mouths to him 'we need to talk' to what he answers 'later, I promise'. Then the 4 of them go back.

"Is everything okay?" aunt Lucy asks.

"Everything's fine" her son replies.

After dinner, Lucy, Brendon and Molly stay a while longer until they decide it's time to leave. Lucy is not in the same good mood she was when she arrived. Cyrus and his mom had won today. Cyrus hinestly thought it was time to end this stupid competition thing.

"TJ dear, you can sleepover if you want" TJ wanted to talk but Cyrus was so scared of that conversation. Anyway of course he wanted him to sleepover. He looked at the older guy who was already looking at him silently asking if it was okay for him to stay, to what cyrus nods.

"That would be awesome dr. goodman."

 

*********************

They had been in Cyrus' room for half an hour ow, they had made a confy bed on the floor for TJ, changed into pajamas and now they were both silent, neither knowing what to say.

"Did you mean it?" TJ almost whispers.

"What?" Cyrus knows what he's talking about, he just doesn't want to answer because he's afraid of the outcome.

"You know what Cyrus. Don't play dumb with me. It doesn't look good on you" and now TJ is looking straight at Cyrus' eyes.

"And what looks good on me?" it sounds more flirty then Cyrus intended to but oh well, whatever. He get so nervous when he's this close to TJ.

"Everything else" TJ says looking down.

Cyrus puts his hand under his chin forcing TJ to look at him.

"I meant it"

"wh-what?" there's this glimpse of hope on TJ's eyed and Cyrus has never seen him more vulnerable. He just hopes he is reading this right or he's going to make a fool of himself.

"I meant it, every word. I'm in love with you TJ and Ireally hope you're in love with me too"

"I am. I really am. I'm in love with you too"

The boys couldn't belive this was happening, what they've been wanting for years finally happened.

They hugged for a very long time and when they slowly let go they were still very close.

"I'm going to kiss you know" TJ said looking between cyrus' eyes and lips.

"I might be bad at it" Cyrus replied in a whisper.

"I doubt that" and with that TJ closes the space between them.

'so this is what a kiss is suppose to feel like' Cyrus thinks

"What do we do now" he asks.

TJ holds cyrus hand and says " Cyrus Goodman, I've been in love with you ever since the day I met you. will you be my boyfriend?"

Cyrus feels like he's going to explode of happiness. he hugs the older guy again. "Yes, TJ Kippen, I will be your boyfriend"

 

 

And if that night they fell asleep holding each other and with big goofy smiles on thei faces, no one needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ❤️


End file.
